


이 비의 끝은

by somsujeong



Category: Layton Kyouju Series | Professor Layton Series
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, Gen
Language: 한국어
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-09
Updated: 2019-02-09
Packaged: 2020-10-18 01:33:39
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 296
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20630894
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/somsujeong/pseuds/somsujeong
Summary: 비 오는 날 밤, 가로등 밑의 익숙한 인영을 발견하는 란드.





	이 비의 끝은

울적한 먹구름이 하늘을 뒤덮었다. 밤이 늦어 도서관에서 졸다가 사서의 호통을 듣고 쫓겨난 참이었다. 오늘 비가 올 거라는 예보를 듣고 우산을 챙겨왔기에 망정이지 자칫하면 저 비를 그대로 맞고 갈 뻔했다. 먹물을 한가득 풀어놓은 탁한 하늘을 한 번 보고 폭 한숨을 내쉬었다. 아무리 비가 많이 오는 나라라고 하지만 이건 좀 너무하지 않나. 길가에 흩어진 웅덩이에 신발이 닿을 때마다 찰박찰박 물이 튀기는 소리가 나다가 이내 빗소리에 묻혀 버린다.

교문을 벗어나기 직전, 어렴풋한 사람의 그림자가 저 멀리서 얼핏 보이는 것만 같다. 비가 만들어 낸 환영인가 싶었지만, 조금 더 가까이 다가가 보니 어디서 많이 본 듯한 차분한 갈색 머리가 쏟아지는 빗속에서 미동도 하지 않고 그저 하늘만을 바라보고 섰다. 가로등의 희미한 빛마저도 깜박여 인영의 형태가 뭉그러진다. 평소 잘 다듬어져 있던 그의 머리카락이 끈으로 대충 묶여 등 뒤로 늘어져 있는 것을 보니 생각하기도 전에 말이 먼저 튀어나온다.

“사하이만 조교님?”

그림자처럼 가만히 자리를 지키던 그가 문득 고개를 돌렸다. 어두운 조명 아래, 나무 바닥에 튀긴 피처럼 검붉은 안경에 맺힌 물방울이 굴러떨어지자마자 다시 들이치는 비에 그 뒤에 숨겨진, 파이로프 가넷(Pyrope Garnet)을 떠올리게 하는 눈동자가 가려진다. 빗줄기가 거세게 바닥에 부딪혀 그 여파에 피어나는 물안개가 사하이만을 감싼다. 금방이라도 공중으로 흩어질 듯 위태로운 모습에 뭐라도 해야 할 것 같았다.

“그러시다 감기 걸려요! 자, 여기 이거 잠깐 잡고 계세요.”

멍하니 자신을 바라보는 사하이만이 얼떨결에 우산을 받아들었다. 차가운 비에 푹 젖어버린 재킷을 벗겨내자 한기(寒氣)에 잘게 떨리던 몸이 선명히 드러났다. 학교 풋볼부에 속해 있다 보니 항상 비상용으로 갖고 다니는 수건을 주섬주섬 가방에서 꺼내 서투르게 그의 어깨에 둘러 주었다.

“……라, 란드 군―”

“오늘은 저희 집에 잠시 들렀다 가세요. 그 상태로 어디 가면 감기밖에 더 걸려요?”

_오셔서 몸이라도 좀 녹이시라고요._ 반박할 틈을 주지 않고 우산을 뺏어든 후 그의 손을 잡았다. 제 손에서 전해지는 열기가 조금이라도 그 손에 생기를 불어넣기를 바라며 앞장서 걸어나간다.

비는 그칠 생각을 하지 않지만, 그의 옆에서 걷고 있는 사람의 존재에 빗줄기가 조금 전보다 옅어진 것만 같다.


End file.
